


Second Love

by LoganLight



Series: Adrien August [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2019, Adrien August, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Adrien isn't one to fall in love slowly. So, when his heart pulls him in a new direction he goes all in.





	Second Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3 of Adrien AUG-reste.
> 
> Basically did the same thing as I did for the first week.

Adrien parried Kagami's strike and launched a counter attack. Kagami was ready however and dodged easily while landing a hit.

"Sloppy, Adrien," Kagami commented as they retook there positions.

"Oh, you know," Adrien replied with a teasing lilt. "It's hard to focus when your opponent's so pretty."

Kagami missed her lunge and Adrien scored a hit. She lifted her mask so he could see her narrowed eyes. That was the first time Adrien called her pretty. _Your underhanded tactics won't be enough to secure victory!_

"Is that why I beat you so easily?" Kagami asked.

Adrien lifted his own mask to reveal a smug grin. "You don't need a handicap for that."

Kagami felt a blush forming so she resumed her stance. He did likewise and they crossed swords.

Kagami was grateful for these one-on-one practice sessions. Even though they saw each other at many mutual high-class events it wasn't the same. They were expected to act a certain way while representing their parents. But when they were fencing?

Adrien mirrored her movements perfectly. Her skill forced him to fight with everything he had. Kagami brought out the best in him and Adrien grinned at the challenge. There were no illusions when they were fencing. He could glimpse the parts of Kagami she kept hidden. Adrien was sure she could see him more clearly, too.

Kagami understood what it was like to be held up to impossible expectations. In his opinion, Kagami did it much better than him.

Which is probably why he was on his back at the moment.

"You let yourself become distracted," Kagami accused while pointing her foil at him.

"Guilty," Adrien admitted, embarrassed.

He got back on his feet and they started again. Kagami was always impressive with a sword; her movements fluid and sure like the Dragon she was. Especially motivated by his teasing to show him who's boss.

But Adrien had motivations of his own. Recalling the move D'Argencourt used on him, Adrien twisted his foil around Kagami's and shot it out of her hands. He could feel her surprise through the mask.

Removing his mask he smiled at her. "How'd I do?"

Kagami took off her own mask. "That was new."

Adrien's smile morphed into a grin. "I'm full of surprises. Some find it, _disarming._"

Kagami stared at the self-satisfied look on his face. "... I'll give you that one but you need better material."

Adrien pouted.

Kagami turned away to hide her blush and the small smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "Anyway, we should get changed."

They went to remove their sweaty gear. Adrien thinking of ways to make Kagami laugh. Kagami thinking of Adrien's compliments and if they meant what she hoped they did.

* * *

"What made you decide to switch targets?"

Adrien missed the intended keys and the piano clanged in protest. He gazed at her with wide, startled eyes then looked down. "I... I realized something recently."

"And that is?" Kagami prodded gently.

Adrien took a deep breath. "That it's not enough to choose someone. They have to choose you, too. And she didn't. It took me a _long _time to accept that."

Kagami was silent as she thought over her words. "You are sure this time?"

Adrien gave her a rueful smile. "You're an incredible person, Kagami. Honest, brave, loyal. And _you _picked _me. _That... I'd like to make it work. If you'll give me another chance?"

Kagami felt her cheeks heat up at his hopeful look. "I would like that very much."

Adrien's whole face lit up and this time it was Kagami's turn to look away. She smiled at how Adrien wore his heart on his sleeve. For his part he admired Kagami's rare, shy smile.

Adrien reluctantly pulled himself out of the gentle gaze he was giving Kagami. "... Do you want me to play anything?"

Kagami blinked as she came out of her own thoughts. "Pardon?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head and gestured to his piano. "I do have to practice. Just thought you might want something specific?"

"I'd like to listen to your favorite, actually," Kagami said. "You haven't told me what it is."

Adrien grinned and started playing an upbeat tempo that reminded him of black-and-white American cartoons and barroom brawls. Kagami wasn't expecting that but what surprised her most was Adrien himself.

Kagami had never seen him so into a song before. She'd only heard him play a handful of times, true, but he didn't smile then. He seemed to bounce with the melody and Kagami soon found herself tapping her feet to the rhythm.

The song was so unlike everything that was expected of them. It wasn't the sterile so-called perfection that permeated their families. Kagami understood what this meant to Adrien without him having to say a word.

They smiled at each other as the joyful tune filled Adrien's empty room.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Vincent cried. "I need _emotion! _Like when your maman serves fresh made spaghetti!"

"Mother doesn't cook," Kagami replied stiffly.

Adrien smiled placatingly at the exasperated photographer and placed a gentle hand on Kagami's shoulder. "Let me try."

He turned Kagami away from the demanding cameras so they wouldn't see her struggle. "How you holding up?"

"I've done photo ops before. Those photographers weren't nearly so demanding," Kagami admitted.

They were at a photoshoot to promote the Agreste and Tsurugi families' joint venture.

Adrien gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah, Vincent always gets the best photos but he's not easy to satisfy. I remember how awkward my first time modeling was. It took me a while to relax."

"You were quite awkward in the photo you showed me," Kagami pointed out, a question in her voice.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly at the memory of his first photoshoot. "Father intervened."

Kagami gave him a small smile. "It's endearing." Kagami took pleasure in watching his blush darken. "... I'm unsure I'll be able to perform what's expected of me."

Adrien dropped his hand from her shoulder to lace his fingers through her's. "Think of it as a fencing match. How do you prepare for those?"

"I imagine my opponent prostrated before me after I have defeated them," Kagami stated seriously.

Adrien blinked then his lips curled up in a smirk. "Well, then think of that with Vincent," he stage whispered.

Kagami's eyes took on a predatory glint.

Things went more smoothly after that and they made good progress. Adrien was happy to have someone to talk with; it made the usually boring shoot fun. Kagami gained a new respect for Adrien. His schedule was filled with so many of these! It wasn't like fencing really but thinking of that gave Kagami something to focus on.

As the photographer wrapped up the young couple wondered when they'd have time to go on their first proper date.

* * *

Adrien and Kagami ran through the crowd hand in hand. They flew as though being pursued. Which would only happen if they'd made a mistake in sneaking away from their respective guardians.

Planning the date without telling either of their parents turned out to be harder than expected. The convention may last all week but their schedules didn't align for most of it.

Still. Adrien had never cosplayed before and Kagami had never been to a convention. Neither was going to miss the first one dedicated specifically to the Guardians of Paris

Not for the first time Kagami thought about how unfair it was that he'd chosen her alter ego. Ryuko's colors looked good on him. For his part Adrien thought the same thing about Kagami choosing to cosplay as Aspik. Especially since Viperion was much more popular.

Needless to say, both were blushing messes. Pretending they weren't a romantic tension filled moment away from melting into a puddle of goo... Kagami was better at pretending than Adrien.

"Tell me again about this akuma video game?" Kagami asked. Adrien was very excited when he heard Max would show it off since he hadn't gotten a chance to play it yet.

"Max designed the game himself! It's got all the villains up to Gamer 2.0 and he's thinking of adding the new ones eventually." Adrien led her through the miling crowd of superheroes.

Mostly everyone dressed up as Ladybug and Chat Noir, with a few of the other heroes thrown in. Which was part of the reason Adrien insisted on coming as anyone besides them.

That and he didn't want to see Kagami as Ladybug. That was just asking for trouble.

They found Max's stall filled with people playing on a half dozen consoles. The line moved quickly as every pair was only allowed a three fight round. Max himself was engrossed in a fierce battle; Adrien didn't want to break his concentration.

Kagami observed the unusual battles with interest. If she was going to beat Adrien she'd need every advantage. Finally it was their turn.

"I may not have played the game before but Max says the mechanics are similar to UMS III. And I'm still the second best player in our school," Adrien boasted playfully, purposefully stoking her competitive side.

"Only second best? My victory is assured then. I may be rusty but my proficiency in gaming will be more than enough to destroy you." Kagami would not let his smug smirk go unchallenged!

Adrien's grin widened and he picked M. Pigeon, eager to see if the villain would be as effective as last time.

Odd but then so was her date; Kagami chose Riposte.

Adrien gave her a questioning look. Kagami straightened her posture in determination. "He doesn't control me," she said simply.

Adrien nodded, he was always in awe of Kagami's strength and this small display was no exception.

Adrien and Kagami fought furiously for dominion. Learning the controls on the fly and trying to one up each other.

M. Pigeon's victory caught Kagami by surprise. "Since when can he do _that?_"

"M. Pigeon used Meteor Strike! It's super effective!" Adrien leaned into her space. "Say, what do I get if I win?"

Kagami leaned in. "I suppose you'd get to kiss me."

Adrien turned bright red.

"And if _I _win I get to kiss you," Kagami continued.

Powering through the thought of a kiss he could actually remember Adrien focused. "Isn't that the same thing?"

Kagami gave him a predatory look. "Not at all."

Adrien swallowed and met her charged gaze with his own. "Guess I better win then."

Kagami won the next round.

"Why'd you pick Reflectdoll?" Kagami asked curiously.

Adrien sighed at the Mime's victory pose onscreen. "I rock a mean pair of high heels."

Kagami blinked in surprise, then she smiled. "How bold of you."

Adrien rubbed the back of his head shyly.

Kagami picked Darkblade for the last round. Adrien thought of choosing Troublemaker like Ladybug had but decided to go with Kung Food.

The last fight was much more balanced as both of them had gotten used to the controls. Kung Food had greater range but Darkblade had better defense. Adrien threw cheese bombs as Kagami dodged and blocked. She managed to get close enough to make Kung Food pull out his sword.

Both were on their last sliver of health as they attacked. Their characters charged and hit each other simultaneously. Both fell as the screen proclaimed their battle a tie.

"... Max!" Adrien exclaimed.

"That was unexpected," Kagami pulled Adrien out of the way of the next pair of players.

"He _would _put a mutual K.O. in his game!" Adrien grumbled as they walked to a less crowded corner.

"Are you upset because you think you don't get to kiss me?" Kagami asked.

Adrien reddened slightly. "Well, we don't have a winner and... What do you mean by that?"

Kagami turned to face him, her cheeks tinted pink. "In a certain sense we both won." She let that sink in for a moment.

Adrien's eyes widened and then he was giving her that soft look again. He stepped closer and Kagami did the same. Heedless of the noise of strangers surrounding them.

The kiss was gentle and tentative. Adrien was as soft as she imagined him to be. Kagami as warm as he knew she could be.

They pulled apart slowly and as they stared into each other's eyes Kagami said the first thing that came into her head. "You smell like Camembert."

Adrien's face _burned._ "I'm sorry! I can't help it! There's this, um-"

Kagami placed a finger on his lips. "I like Camembert." Adrien got even redder if that was possible and she swore she heard someone stifling their laughter.

"You do?" Adrien's face was an odd mix of relief and chagrin.

"But I'm not sure I want a boyfriend that smells like cheese all the time." Kagami teased stepping out of his grasp.

_Boyfriend! _"Yeah, hate for you to tell our friends your boyfriend stinks and give them the wrong idea." Adrien reached out and grabbed her hand. That was the first time Kagami had called him her boyfriend!

"As opposed to the right idea?" Kagami decided that a blushing Adrien was well worth the effort. Even if he did get used to most of her teasing by the second go around.

Instead of answering immediately Adrien reached up to remove their masks. They didn't get in the way of the game so they'd been left on.

"I'm sure they already know what my girlfriend got herself into." Adrien was gratified to see Kagami's blush darken to match his.

"Return my mask, Adrien. It completes the look," Kagami said to distract herself.

Adrien complied. "I like being able to see your face. When I first saw you I thought: Wow, she's cute!"

Kagami smiled shyly as she looked down at her mask. Adrien was always so liberal with his compliments. She had trouble in that department. "When you returned my saber to me I realized how honorable you are. Not many opponents would insist on a rematch after being declared the winner."

"... You didn't have to comfort me that day," Adrien said. "But you did. You were gentle with me. Kind. And I-"

"You've already apologized for that," Kagami interrupted. "And I will not have my boyfriend under a self-inflicted debt."

"Well. Why don't you humor me and let me take you ice skating again?" Adrien asked. "A proper date. Just the two of us this time." He clasped her hands between his as he looked into her eyes.

"As I recall _I _took _you _ice skating," Kagami corrected. "But I'm not opposed to the idea."

Adrien laughed lightly. "I'll take that as a yes!"

The young couple redonned their masks as they went to explore the rest of the convention. Wandering anonymously and aimlessly to whatever caught their eye.

And as they walked among superheroes Adrien realized that he hadn't reacted to the red and polka dots once.

Kagami squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture. They were both making this up as they went along and neither was sure of where it would lead. But Adrien knew they'd figure it out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Note to Self: Need more puns.
> 
> Also the Fluff does not cooperate with me. It's very frustrating.


End file.
